The technical field of the present disclosure is within communication system for telephone conference.
It is known in today solutions that if using a smartphone as your audio gateway it is only possible to pair the smartphone, via for example Bluetooth, to a single communication unit, for example a speakerphone.
This problem has been solved by a communication system which is based by Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). Thereby, multiple users are able to join a telephone conference.
However, the disadvantage of this VoIP based systems is that the system demands several of highly expensive communication units, such as a smartphone with internet connection or a laptop with internet access. A further disadvantage is the high latency between the voice being captured by the microphone of the smartphone and played by the speakers in the smartphone and the other communication units configured to the communication system.